Thinking Out Loud
by koichii
Summary: A story of how Sei-chan and Tetchan met. Child!AkaKuro. For Alexandra Kyouki. :)


**A/N: **This is a result of my convo with **Alexandra Kyouki **on Facebook this afternoon. This is inspired by my current display picture on Facebook (it's also the cover photo of this fic). And this fic is also dedicated to Alex. Hope you like this, dear. ^^

Happy new year, guys! Let's be more awesome next year, okay? :)

**Explanation to the title: **The title has nothing to do with the fic. I was listening to Ed Sheeran's _Thinking Out Loud _and I was literally thinking out loud when I wrote this. XD

**Warning: **OCs in this fic. Two OCs. :P

Child!AkaKuro~ so no romance yet. ^^ And Akashi's parents might be OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Thinking Out Loud<strong>

_"And we found love right where we are..."_

"Sei-kun, you ready?" a red-haired girl asked as she picked up the red-haired toddler from the floor where he was sitting, patiently waiting for his parents to come downstairs. It was an unusual behaviour for a little boy of one year to be patient but they were all used to it by now. At an early age, Akashi Seijuurou was already exhibiting a high form of intelligence.

The red-haired toddler looked up at his aunt and godmother, Akashi Seika, as his tiny hands crept up to her face. "S-Sei-cha..." the boy gurgled, patting her cheeks before a happy smile formed on his face. "Sei-cha..!"

"You really like Seika-nee, sweetie eh?" Seijuurou's mother, Akashi Shiori, commented as she approached the duo. On her hand was a baby blue sweater with a yellow cat pattern on the left side of the chest. "It's chilly outside so let's have Seijuurou-kun wear this, okay?" The red-haired toddler gurgled happily and raised his arms high above his head as if he fully understood what his mother just told him.

"What did Shuzo-nii say?" Seika asked as she held Seijuurou while Shiori was changing him. "How are Miele-nee and the baby?"

"They're fine. Miele went into labour at four in the morning until six o'clock today. The baby's a healthy baby boy," Shiori replied. She smiled at her son and opened her arms to him when she was done changing him. "Give mama a hug, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Ma... Mama..." Seika handed Seijuurou to his mother who immediately cuddled him as if he was a live plushie. "I love you, baby boy~"

"Mama... l-lo... l-love..."

"Kyaaaa! Did you hear that, Seika?" Shiori exclaimed, her eyes twinkling. "Seijuurou-kun said he loves me, too! Awwww~" She then proceeded to rub her cheek against the toddler. "You are so cute, Seijuurou-kun!"

The red-haired girl smiled as she watched the scene in front of her. Seijuurou was the first-born son of her older brother, Akashi Masaomi. She was staying at their house for a moment because the university she's in was just a thirty-minute travel from their place. Plus, she could save with the rent, electricity and water bill.

But that doesn't mean that she's just a freeloader. Not at all. She helped with the chores and during weekends, she would babysit her one-year-old nephew, Seijuurou. The boy was very adorable and very intelligent. It wasn't difficult to fall in love with him.

"I can't believe you and Miele-nee are mothers now, Shiori-nee," she said, the soft smile on her face remained intact. She also knew Masaomi and Shiori's close friends from college, Shuzo and Miele since the couple would ocassionally stay over at their parents' house for a group study. And now, they were all living in the same neighbourhood in Kyoto with their house next to each other. "I can still remember that time when Miele-nee declared that she wouldn't marry anyone since all boys are retards."

Shiori laughed at that. "I remember that, too. It turned out she and Shuzo-kun had a fight. And it was so sweet when they-" she was cut off short when the toddler in her arms began to squirm. "Seijuurou-kun?"

"Sei-cha..." Seijuurou called as he extended his arms towards his aunt who blinked at him in surprise. "Sei-cha..." he called again, his crimson orbs tearing up when she just went on staring at him.

Seika gave a start at the sight. "Sorry, Sei-kun!" she said as she got the toddler from Shiori's arms. _He's so cute! _"Don't cry. I'm here." She gave her sister-in-law a sheepish smile as she rubbed Seijuurou's back while the toddler snuggled against her.

Shiori was sweat dropped. "He likes you too much," she said, comical tears running down her cheeks. "Seijuurou-kuuunnnn... Mama is jealous." Seika laughed nervously.

"I'm ready. Let's go?" Akashi Masaomi said the moment he got downstairs. His eyebrow raised when he saw his wife crying while his sister looked at her nervously with Seijuurou in the latter's arms. "What are you two up now?"

"Masaomi! Seijuurou-kun likes Seika-chan more than me!" Shiori exclaimed, causing the Akashi patriarch to sweat drop as well.

_This again? _"No, dear. Seijuurou likes everyone fairly," he consoled his wife before turning to his son who was now staring at him. "Am I right, young man?"

"Papa!" Seijuurou exclaimed with a huge smile on his face, causing Masaomi to take a step back, his hand covering his already bleeding nose. _You're so cute, Seijuurou!_

Seika sighed as she watched her brother and sister-in-law. If they saw the couple now, no one would really think that Akashi Masaomi and Akashi Shiori were feared, top notch lawyers of Japan. Who knew that it would only take a super adorable baby to turn the couple into mush? "Your mama and papa really love you, Sei-kun," she told the confused toddler while touching his nose.

Seijuurou giggled at the ticklish sensation. "Sei-cha... love..." the toddler mumbled as he reached up to touch Seika's nose as well.

The red-haired girl laughed. "I love you, too, Sei-kun."

* * *

><p>One week later...<p>

"Waaaaa! He's so cute!"

"No, Shiori," Miele said as she expertly avoided her friend who looked like she was about to pinch her week-old son's cheek. "Tetchan is sleeping."

Shiori pouted at that. "I just wanted to touch, Tetchan. Seijuurou-kun prefers Seika-chan over me." Crocodile tears then began pouring the woman's cheeks.

Miele sighed. "Stop being childish," she said before turning to Seika who was holding a behaved Seijuurou. "I hope she's not scaring you," she told the younger redhead which earned her a moan of protest from Shiori.

Seika smiled as she shook her head. "Shiori-nee and Masaomi-nii are fun to observe, Miele-nee so I'm fine." This time there was a pair of protest at the background. "Shiori-nee was right though. Tetsuya-kun's so adorable." Moving closer to mother and son, she addressed Seijuurou, "Say hello to Tetsuya-kun, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou stared down at the sleeping bundle in Miele's arms, his crimson orbs concentrating on the baby's face. The adults in the room stopped what they were doing as they waited, with baited breath, for the red-haired toddler's reaction to the newborn baby. Since children below eight years weren't allowed at the hospital, he wasn't able to see Tetsuya until Shuzo and Miele brought him home. "T-Tet..." he mumbled, trying to recall the name he heard Miele say. "T-Tetcha... Tetchan..." he repeated as he extended one small arm to touch the baby.

Seika bent a down a little so Seijuurou could reach the baby while Shiori swiftly prepared the camera of her phone, ready to take pictures of her adorable son and the equally adorable baby. "Careful, Sei-kun. You might wake Tetsuya-kun up," the girl told her nephew.

Seijuurou gurgled something unintelligible as he continued to reach down to the baby. "Tetchan..." he said when his index finger made contact with a chubby cheek. "Tetchan..."

The clicking of a camera was heard at the background as Seijuurou went on softly poking the baby's cheek. "Tetchan is asleep, Seijuurou-kun," Miele said then she smiled at the toddler when the latter looked up at her in confusion.

"Tetchan..." the red-haired toddler returned his gaze to the baby when the latter stirred on his mother's arms. "Tetchan!" he poked the baby's cheek once more.

"Un," the baby let out a small sound before his eyes slowly fluttered open. Miele, Seika and Shiori, held their breaths. They were all waiting for a high-pitched wail that would soon follow after Seijuurou unceremoniously woke Tetsuya up.

Seijuurou, who didn't understand why the adults became tensed, poked the baby's cheek again. "Tetchan..." He then gave the baby a full-blown smile the moment sleepy baby blue eyes focused on him. "Tetchan... Sei-kun..."

"Tetchan, this is Akashi Seijuurou-kun. You can call him Sei-kun," Miele told the baby when she got what Seijuurou wanted to do. "He's Uncle Masaomi and Aunt Shiori's son. Seijuurou-kun, this is Nijimura Tetsuya-kun. He's mine and Uncle Shuzo's son. Be good friends with each other, okay?"

"Tetchan..." Seijuurou called for the nth time as he reached out to touch the baby again but this time, instead of poking the latter's cheek, he touched the small nose.

And what happened next made the three adults in the room to freeze. Instead of the wail that they expected to hear, a soft giggle emanated from the small bundle in Miele's arms. They all stared in surprise at Tetsuya when the baby raised an arm and caught Seijuurou's index finger, enclosing it in his tiny fist. Another giggle left him when the redhead tried to wiggle his index finger out of the surprisingly firm grasp.

"Waaaaa! They're so cute!" Shiori exclaimed as she went on taking photos of the two on her phone. Miele and Seika sweat dropped at that.

* * *

><p>"I think Tetchan likes Seijuurou-kun," Miele said as she and Seika watched Seijuurou and Tetsuya. The two were now on Tetsuya's humongous crib sleeping with the baby holding Seijuurou's finger on his left fist.<p>

"Sei-kun likes Tetchan as well," Seika happily said, her eyes twinkling when Seijuurou unconsciously scooted closer to Tetsuya. "They'll be good friends, I'm sure of that."

"Let's marry them off when they're all grown up!" Shiori suggested, her eyes glinting dangerously. "I would love to have Tetsuya-kun as son-in-law."

Miele and Seika were silent for a moment before the two of them smirked. Only a few know about it but Miele and Shiori were fujoshis. Yes, they were obsessed with Boys' Love to the point where they shipped their own husbands together. Seika was only influenced by them months after she moved in to the Akashi residence. "Why not? But what about Masaomi-nii and Shuzo-nii? They wouldn't agree with it for sure," the youngest of the three wondered.

Miele and Shiori stared at each other before laughing evily. Seika sweat dropped at that. "Leave it to us, dear girl," Shiori said.

"Those two wouldn't dare oppose us after we're done with them," Miele added rather ominously. "Let's just plan for the wedding!" Seika chuckled nervously.

On the crib, Seijuurou and Tetsuya went on dreaming peacefully. Their hands closely intertwined, the two remained oblivious to what their mothers and aunt were planning for them.

* * *

><p>Six months later...<p>

"Why is he here again?" Shuzo grumpily asked as he eyed Seijuurou quietly playing with Tetsuya on the carpeted floor of their living room. Since it was a weekend, he doesn't have work so he's staying in to take care of his six-month-old son.

But he didn't remember agreeing on taking care of Masaomi and Shiori's son as well.

"Masaomi and Shiori had a big case today. They asked us to babysit Seijuurou-kun until tomorrow," Miele replied without looking up from what she was writing.

"What about Seika then?" Shuzo prodded. "She's the one babysitting the brat when Masaomi and Shiori are out."

Miele whacked the back of her husband's head which had him yelping. "Don't call him a brat. Seijuurou-kun can hear you," she said, completely ignoring the glare he was sending her way. "Seika-chan had to review for the preliminary exams next week so we'll have Seijuurou-kun until tomorrow."

Shuzo groaned at that then his head snapped to where the two kids were when he heard a quiet giggle. Dark eyes widened when he realised that it was Tetsuya who was the source of the adorable sound before it narrowed when he saw that the cause of it was Seijuurou as they played peek-a-boo. "He should stay away from Tetsuya."

Miele's eyes softened as she sat down beside Shuzo. Clutching his arm and resting her chin on his shoulder, she smiled up at him. "Tetchan's still six months old, Shu-kun. We'll still have him for several years. And even if he and Seijuurou-kun marry, we're still going to see him."

"Stop! Stop it, okay?" Shuzo exclaimed almost childishly as his free arm covered an ear. "You and Shiori are mad. Tetsuya isn't going to marry the brat."

As if he totally understand what Shuzo said, Seijuurou whipped his head to the raven's direction and stared at him intently. The older male raised an eyebrow as the staring contest went on. It was only cut off when Tetsuya tugged onto the redhead's sleeve and when Miele let go of Shuzo and stood up.

Miele pouted at her husband before she tossed the pad paper she was writing on to him which he swiftly caught. "You're going to agree with it, Nijimura Shuzo. Don't argue with me." Her voice was dark enough to make the raven-haired male nervous. "I've listed what you need to do for Tetchan and Seijuurou-kun plus their eating and sleeping schedule. I'll be back in a few hours. And don't call Seijuurou-kun brat, okay?"

"Okay," Shuzo replied which had Miele nodding in satisfaction. She was about to leave but was stopped when he caught her by the wrist and pulled her down on his lap. "Where's my goodbye kiss, love?" he whispered in her ear which had her blushing. Chuckling at the reaction he earned, he dipped his head and kissed her.

"Idiot, not in front of the kids," she hissed when he left her mouth only to slid down to her neck. "Shuzo..."

"Get back home soon, okay?" Shuzo said, his voice husky and his grin seductive, causing Miele to blush deeper. He chuckled again. "I don't want to be lonely for too long."

Miele pushed him away and hastily stood up, her face so red. Then seconds later, it disappeared and was replaced by a knowing grin. Shuzo raised an eyebrow at the transformation. "Oh, you won't be lonely, dear. You'll have your hands full before you know it." Then with a wink to her slightly confused husband, she left, but not before giving Tetsuya (and even Seijuurou) a goodbye kiss.

When Miele was gone, Shuzo turned his attention to the two kids on the living room, expecting them to be engrossed in playing. So he was a bit surprised when he saw Tetsuya crawling towards him in his pink onesie. A smile formed on his lips as he sat on the carpeted floor and opened his arms to his son. "Come to papa, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya crawled nonstop until he reached Shuzo. "Pa..." he gurgled as his tiny fist held a portion of his father's pants. "Pa..." he called again, clearer this time, as he looked up at the older male with his huge baby blue orbs that reminded Shuzo of his dear wife.

"You really look like mama, Tetsuya," he couldn't help but say as he lifted the baby in the air, making him giggle. "Be good to papa today, okay? Since mama is out and it's only the two of us," he added as he placed his son on his lap.

"Shuu..." A mop of red hair suddenly appeared from under Shuzo's right arm and the next thing the raven knew, Seijuurou was on his lap as well, just next to Tetsuya.

Shuzo scratched the back of his neck and let out a deep sigh when Seijuurou began to poke Tetsuya's cheek, making the baby laugh. "Yeah, I forgot you're here, too." A small smile eventually showed up on his lips as the living room began to be filled with Tetsuya and Seijuurou's happy laughs. "Fine. Just make sure you don't make Tetsuya cry or I'll be your worst nightmare, Akashi Seijuurou."

Seijuurou suddenly looked up and stared intently at him again which made Shuzo raise an eyebrow. Was the toddler able to understand him? Well, who knew? The kid was too intelligent for a one-and-a-half-year-old. Everything's possible.

The staredown continued for a few moments until it was cut off by Tetsuya who poked Seijuurou on the cheek. "S-Sei..." he gurgled, then as his father and Seijuurou stared, smiled brightly at them, blinding the two for a moment.

Shuzo facepalmed as the two kids resumed the peek-a-boo game on his lap. He suddenly had a foreboding feeling that someday, it wasn't only Seijuurou whom he was going to look out for.

* * *

><p>Cheers to 2015!<p> 


End file.
